custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Yedrin
Yedrin was a Ga-Matoran who lived on Leskya Nui and later moved to Powai Nui, at first fighting the island's natives for the island but soon allying with them. It was on Powai Nui where she was afflicted with a lycanthropic condition known as Moonlight Syndrome. History Early History Like others of her species, Yedrin helped with the construction of the Matoran Universe from the moment she was created by the Great Beings. After its completion, she settled on Leskya Nui in the Southern Islands, where she trained to become a health professional. Per orders by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Antharahk began to attack the island using an army of robotic soldiers. The island's Toa, which consisted of Vandir, Hatar, Nohri, Dehka, and three others, immediately retaliated. To aid in their fight against the Makuta, the Toa recruited around twenty Matoran to be specially trained in combat. Yedrin was one of the first Matoran to volunteer and underwent special training to adapt her medical skills for use in the heat of battle. During one battle, Antharahk detonated an Incendiary on Leskya Nui, destroying the island's landscape and reducing it to a hot wasteland. Yedrin was one of the few who survived, along with Vandir, Hatar, and around fifty other Matoran. She and the other survivors left the island on the Horizon Breaker. On the vessel, she helped to care for those who had been wounded during the island's destruction, including Tura. As a result of mind-numbing transmissions sent across the Leskya Nuian airwaves, the emotional impact of her island's destruction was lessened. Leskya-Powai War When she and her fellow Matoran and Toa arrived on Powai Nui, Yedrin helped set up a colony. She was one of the few Matoran not to pair up on scouting missions and stayed behind to set up and manage a handful on infirmaries. At some point, Yedrin began to transform into a vicious Rahi during the night without explanation, a condition she would later dub "Moonlight syndrome". She warned Vandir about this Rahi, and he agreed to stay up and watch for it. During the night, Yedrin transformed again, and after a quick fight with her, Vandir discovered that she was the beast. She transformed back into a Matoran in the morning and was kept under the heaviest security the colonists could afford for some time until her transformations became more and more infrequent. After Keelo was transformed into a Toa and began his hostile takeover of the island, Yedrin was absorbed into his Empire and forced to work for him. Due to the frequency of the battles Keelo waged against the island's resident Toa Powai, Yedrin was overloaded and stressed with the sheer amount of battles she was forced to attend. When the Empire was dissolved following Keelo and Detras being trapped in the Shrine of Salvation, Yedrin broke her affiliation with Vandir and stayed on Powai Nui to help rebuild the island's community. With the war over, however, Yedrin's skills in the field of combat were no longer applicable, and as such, she had trouble finding a new place to work. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ga-Matoran, Yedrin possessed inactive powers over the element of Water, which manifested as increased lung capacity and excellent maneuverability while underwater. She wore a powerless Kanohi mask of an unknown kind. She was afflicted by a mysterious ailment, classified as KPA-360 by the Kakkan Containment Organization and coined "Moonlight Syndrome" by her, which caused her to temporarily transform into a hostile, canid Rahi on random and dispersed nights. Yedrin used various medical tools, such as blades, lights, bandages, splints, and her self-concocted disinfectant liquid for her work. Personality and Traits Yedrin, by default, was quiet and content, but she took her job very seriously. When she was simply spending time, she was kind, charming, and fun-loving, but if she was needed as a medic or doctor she became stricter and wouldn't tolerate nonsense. For this fact, some Matoran called her "sawbones", a name which she took differently depending on who was using it. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume I - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume II * Dirge * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Gallery Yedrin.JPG|Yedrin, as seen in TFP Yedrin PostTFP1.JPG|Yedrin, as she appears after TFP Yedrin PostTFP2.JPG Yedrin PostTFP3.JPG Tfp2-5.jpg|Yedrin confronting Vandir in her Rahi form Tfp6-7.jpg|Presenting Vandir, healed after his injury during a battle at Aqueduct, to Keelo Tfp7-7.jpg|After watching Keelo and Detras being trapped in the Shrine of Salvation and while Hysterix boasts about his manipulation of the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians Tfp7-8.jpg|Under the brainwashing effects of Subjugator, attacking Navahko Tfp7-15.jpg|Witnessing Maroona's speech advocating an alliance between the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Water Category:Leskya Nuians Category:Powai Nuians